A user can interact with a system using a touch interface. The touch interface on a display can detect when a user makes contact with the display and the system can determine if a task is to be performed according to the coordinates where the touch occurred. The touch may be determined by an optical system detection system, a capacitive detection system, resistive detection system or another detection system. If the user is not touching the system, the system is not going to perform tasks that would be initiated by a touch of the system.